


reminisce

by hikazeraeth



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, EnKaze Week 2021, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikazeraeth/pseuds/hikazeraeth
Summary: Just another morning in their household.Written for day 2 of enkaze week 2021!
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Kazemaru Ichirouta
Kudos: 10





	reminisce

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT proofread.

* * *

The sound of an alarm clock rings throughout the house. The sound continues on until a hand shoots out from under the blanket and pats around the desk before locating the clock and smacking it shut.

Endou sits up and yawns, scratching his head as he did so. He had exhaustion running through his bones. Practice had been rough last night.He hadn't had enough sleep the night before so he hadn't been able to get into the zone and after 4 consecutive soccer balls to the face, Kazemaru had called it a night, sent the team home and dragged Endou all the way back to their house. 

Speaking of his husband.. the spot next to him was still somewhat warm, so that must mean Kazemaru woke up not too long ago. And Mochi's not here either, which must mean they're both downstairs. Yawning once more, he swings his legs over the side of their bed and gets up. After stretching for a bit, he slips on his house slippers, and heads out of the door.

Making his way downstairs, he spares a few glances towards the wall and smiles. A few framed pictures of him and Kazemaru hung on the wall. They ranged from a selfie from their first date, all the way to their wedding day, Endou remembered them all, fresh in his mind as if it were yesterday.

He stops at one photo in particular. It was one of their childhood photos, a general favourite of Endou's. Kazemaru's mom had taken it, as it was on their first day of school. Endou was smiling brightly at the camera while Kazemaru was half hiding behind Endou. It baffles Endou how they went from childhood friends to what they are now. But he's not going to complain. He wouldn't have it any other way.

He had once asked Kazemaru what his favourite photo of them was. The defender had looked away and quietly mumbled, ".. the photo that Hiroto took of you at our wedding. During our first look." 

And when Endou has asked (read: pestered) why that was his favourite, Kazemaru had responded with "The way you looked at me. I could see the love in your eyes. I don't .. I don't think I could ever find that in anyone else." Kazemaru's face was definitely red after that and Endou had nearly combusted from the answer right there and then.

Endou's train of thought broke, as the smell of rice wafted from the kitchen. He quickly made his way downstairs, stomach growling as he did so. Memories can be kept for later, but breakfast could not.

Stepping into the kitchen, he's greeted by the sight of Kazemaru scooping rice into two bowls, with Mochi at his feet. The white cat's attention switched when she saw Endou at the doorway. She ditched Kazemaru and started rubbing herself against Endou's legs. The brunette leaned down to pet her, throwing a few ear scratches in as well.

Standing back up, he sees that Kazemaru still hadn't noticed him. Now, if Endou were truly in a devious mood, he'd sneak up on his husband, surprise him, and ultimately get a mild whacking from Kazemaru's spatula out of surprise. But today, he was tired and so he opted to make a quiet entrance.

He slipped his arms around Kazemaru's waist gently, and leaned his head against the other man's shoulder. He felt Kazemaru lean back into him, fitting into Endou's arms like a perfect puzzle piece. He could feel the smile on Kazemaru's face, even if he couldn't see it.

"Morning, Ichi."

"Good morning, Mamoru."

They stay in that position for a bit, swaying slightly and humming as they did. Well, until Mochi meows and paws at Endou's leg, breaking the atmosphere. Kaze laughed, before returning his attention to making breakfast while Endou picked Mochi up and cradled her in his arms.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Kazemaru spares him a glance and raises an eyebrow at him. "You can set the table. I still don't trust you after your last attempt at dinner."

"Wha- hey, that was 6 months ago!" Endou pouted. He took Mochi's paws into his hands and waved them around as if Mochi was a puppet and he was Mochi's puppeteer. "Mochi says it's not good to hold grudges."

"Mamoru, don't exploit Mochi just so you can cover up your tracks." Kaze laughed fondly.

Grumbling slightly, Endou dropped the puppet act and set Mochi down before finding the utensils they need for breakfast. Once done, he settles into his chair and just observes Kazemaru bustling around thejr kitchen from his spot. As Kazemaru sets the food down on the table, and they start talking over their plans for the day, Endou comes to a conclusion.

Yeah, there really was no where else he'd rather be.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> for more info on enkaze week, head on over to: enkaze.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
